


Pequeño Topo

by MayMayColt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Young Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayColt/pseuds/MayMayColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que se convirtió de nuevo en adulto y siente que es incapaz de concentrase en nada.<br/>Sabe que miles de preguntas deberían estar rondándole por la cabeza, como ¿Por qué Kate había hecho eso?, ¿Qué fines perseguía?, ¿Acaso esa transformación iba a tener algún tipo de efecto secundario sobre él?<br/>Debería estar preguntándose todo eso y mucho más, sin embargo, lo único que pasa por su mente en esos momentos es la pregunta más estúpida de todos los tiempos, y aquella es la única que logra quitarle el sueño<br/>¿Cómo le reconoció Stiles en aquella Iglesia de México?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeño Topo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s!!!  
> Aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot que espero que os guste! Es el resultado de una larga noche de insomnio, pues son fiestas en mi ciudad y no hay quién duerma, por lo que no se yo si estará muy allá, solo sentí la necesidad de escribirlo y eso hice.  
> Ya sabéis que comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos :)  
> 1 beso gigantesco y... a leer!!

Derek está sentado al borde del colchón, con el torso desnudo y la mirada perdida al frente.  
Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que se convirtió de nuevo en adulto y siente que es incapaz de concentrase en nada.  
Sabe que miles de preguntas deberían estar rondándole por la cabeza, como ¿Por qué Kate había hecho eso?, ¿Qué fines perseguía?, ¿Acaso esa transformación iba a tener algún tipo de efecto secundario sobre él?  
Debería estar preguntándose todo eso y mucho más, sin embargo, lo único que pasa por su mente en esos momentos es la pregunta más estúpida de todos los tiempos, y aquella es la única que logra quitarle el sueño  
¿Cómo le reconoció Stiles en aquella Iglesia de México?  
Recuerda haber escuchado la voz de la que ahora sabe que se llama Malia preguntar si ese era él, si era Derek, el titubeo en el corazón de Stiles y la voz del chico respondiendo…ah...algo así.  
Y sabe, que es completamente absurdo e irracional que no pueda quitarse esa pregunta de su mente, que hay temas mucho más importantes que resolver, pero también sabe que una vez que se le ha metido en la cabeza no va a poder dejarlo pasar hasta saber la respuesta. Así que quizá lo mejor de todo fuese preguntarle directamente a la fuente y salir de dudas.  
Así que se levanta con resolución de la cama, se pone la primera camiseta que encuentra y sale en dirección a casa de Stiles.  
Ha hecho ese camino tantas veces, herido y sangrando, buscando respuestas del monstruo de turno que esté asolando en esos momentos Beacon Hills, que siente que puede hacer el camino con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de estar bien entrados en la madrugada, no le preocupa encontrar al humano durmiendo, pues no sabe cómo se las apaña, pero vaya a la hora que vaya siempre está despierto, con la energía al 100%. Hay ocasiones en las que no puede evitar preguntarse cómo será verlo dormir, tiene que ser tranquilizador de alguna forma ver esos 70 Kilos de energía pura descansar plácidamente.  
Cuando llega comprueba que efectivamente está en lo cierto, la luz de la casa está encendida y al juzgar por los ruidos de Stiles trasteando con toda la libertad por la cocina, el menor está solo en casa.  
Lo lógico sería aprovechar que el castaño está en la planta de abajo y llamar a la puerta como una persona civilizada, pero Derek es de costumbres fijas, por no decir también que disfruta de asustar a Stiles, por lo que en lugar de llamar, trepa hábilmente y se cuela por su ventana.  
El cuarto está completamente patas arriba, la cama está toda revuelta, señal de que Stiles probablemente se echó a dormir y por culpa de su insomnio se tuvo que levantar de nuevo, el ordenador encendido, en la Wikipedia, como no, piensa Derek, y la pared de enfrente está llena de notas, mapas, trazos, y en medio de todo eso una foto suya con una interrogación al lado de un papel garabateado en el que pone ¿Dónde está?  
Habría disfrutado de seguir con la inspección del cuarto de Stiles, pues en sus múltiples viajes ahí ha descubierto que el muchacho tiene cosas verdaderamente interesantes, pero el sonido de un corazón acelerado y de un plato cayendo irrumpen sus pensamientos.  
La exclamación molesta y enfadada del humano no se hace esperar  
-¡Joder Derek! ¿Pero se puede saber qué puto problema tienes con las puertas?, ¡Me cago en todo joder! ¡Me va a dar un infarto por tú culpa!  
Derek sabe por experiencia propia que interrumpirle en esos momento es completamente absurdo, así que deja que el humano le insulte, y se explaye hablando y gesticulando con libertad, sabe que va para rato, por lo que se agacha a recoger el plato que por milagro permanece intacto y los trozos de patatas que han volado por toda la habitación.  
Ya ha recogido prácticamente todo cuando escucha cómo Stiles enmudece de golpe y al girarse puede ver su cara preocupada  
-Oh Dios mío, ¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿Te encuentras mal?, ¿Has vuelto a rejuvenecer o algo así?  
Y Derek agradece internamente que el humano una vez más haya usado su don para hacer la pregunta correcta y le haya evitado tener que pensar en cómo preguntar lo que tiene en su cabeza.  
Le tiende el plato con las patatas recogidas mientras niega con la cabeza.  
-No exactamente, aunque me preguntaba sobre algo que pasó cuando me vistes de joven  
Puede oler la confusión del humano, y como este ladea la cabeza curioso, prestándole atención  
-Dime  
-¿Cómo me reconociste en aquella Iglesia?  
Puede ver como sus ojos se abren sorprendidos por la pregunta, su boca intentando coger aire y como el sonido de su corazón aumenta.  
También puede ver como Stiles sorprendido por la pregunta deja caer de nuevo el plato y como las patatas vuelven a desparramarse por la habitación.  
-¿Qué?  
Su voz suena ligeramente más aguda, nerviosa, y acto seguido su cara atónita pasa a una enfadada  
-¡¿Enserio te cuelas por mi ventana a las cinco de la mañana para preguntarme por qué narices te reconocí en esa Iglesia?!, tienes que estar bromeando  
Y vale, Derek reconoce que esa pregunta en voz alta aún suena mucho más estúpida, pero también sabe que Stiles oculta algo, así que no da marcha atrás y procede a invadir su espacio personal con el fin de intimidarle y que le responda.  
-¿Cómo me reconociste Stiles?  
Puede ver como el humano retrocede ante su invasión, pero él no le deja espacio para escabullirse  
-Vamos tío, creo que es evidente, te estábamos buscando y Scott apareció cargando con una fotocopia tuya tamaño pequeño. Ceño de mala ostia y cejas fruncidas incluidas por cierto.  
Lo último lo dice con una sonrisilla, sabiéndose victorioso, y puede, solo puede, que hubiese podido lograr engañar al lobo, pero el pulso de su cuello le delata y Derek le arrincona sobre la pared. Una mano en el cuello y otra en la pared de la habitación.  
Han estado cerca otras veces, demasiadas probablemente, pero nunca tanto.   
Puede sentir como su aliento y el de Stiles se entremezclan, el pulso del chico acelerado en su garganta, los ojos increíblemente grandes que le miran expectantes.  
Puede oler muchas cosas en esos momentos, pero nunca huele el miedo por parte del humano.  
Es entonces, mientras ambos se miran intensamente, cuando un recuerdo olvidado salta a la mente del lobo.  
Tiene diez años y pasea por el parque con su hermana Laura, lleva un rato sintiendo una molesta sensación de que alguien los observa, cuando se lo cuenta a Laura, esta se ríe y señala con la cabeza hacia unos arbustos, entonces lo ve, un crio de unos cinco años, cara delgada y todo ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
En cuanto este se ve descubierto hecha a reír y se va corriendo calle abajo.  
Laura le explica que no es la primera vez que lo hace, al parecer el pequeño tiene una ligera obsesión por espiarles, y a Laura le gusta jugar a que no se da cuenta y pillarle infraganti.  
Después de ese primer encuentro suceden muchos más, no importa donde estén, el pequeño topo, como así había apodado al muchacho por ser todo ojos, siempre les encuentra.  
Su hermana cada vez que lo ve ríe divertida, incluso habla con él, y aquello molesta sobre manera a Derek, siente que ese chiquillo le roba la atención de su hermana, aquella que le pertenece por derecho de hermano menor. Laura en una ocasión se ríe y le dice que está celoso, pero no por lo que él se piensa. Derek nunca descubre de qué está hablando su hermana.  
Tiempo más tarde se entera como se llama el pequeño topo, pero eso no impide que en su cabeza le siga llamando así.  
Derek abre los ojos sorprendido y da un paso hacia atrás, más no suelta a Stiles, la mano que hasta ahora había apoyado en su cuello se desliza hasta agarrarle de la muñeca, impidiendo su marcha.  
-No puedo creer que lo olvidase  
Sus ojos siguen mirando atónitos a Stiles y su voz suena como un susurro, el humano lo mira confundido  
-No puedo creer que no me diese cuenta antes  
Repite, esta vez más alto  
-Derek, ¿De qué estás …?  
El lobo parece despertar de sus pensamientos y suelta rápidamente la mano del humano, como si quemase. Acto seguido, le apunta con el dedo acusándole  
-¡Eres el pequeño topo!  
Stiles le devuelve la mirada entre divertido y molesto  
-¿Qué soy qué?, Mira, creo que estás alucinando o algo, al final si que va a tener efectos secundarios eso…  
Pero calla de inmediato al ver como Derek da vueltas por su habitación, susurrando y gesticulando al aire, pareciese que por un momento hubiesen intercambiado los papeles, y Stiles tiene que contener la risa  
-Derek ¿Qué…?  
-¡Eres el pequeño topo!  
-Eso ya lo has dicho, me pregunto si estás drogado, ¿acaso los hombres lobos pueden drogarse?  
El lobo le mira y le vuelve a señalar  
-Eres Gue…  
No puede seguir, pues esta vez es el humano quién le acorrala y le tapa la boca con la mano  
-Ni se te ocurra decirlo  
Su voz suena ronca, ambos se miran desafiantes, nuevamente demasiado cerca, hasta que la expresión de Derek se suaviza y sonríe. Le quita con delicadeza a Stiles la mano de su boca, pero nuevamente le mantiene agarrado por la muñeca. Sus dedos tomando vida propia acariciándole suavemente la zona. Tras un suspiro, deja caer su cabeza y la apoya en la frente de Stiles.  
Se siente abrumado por los recuerdos y emociones, por todo lo que transmite ese pequeño humano, y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan pleno, tan feliz.  
Stiles también parece feliz de que Derek recuerde, su rostro está en paz adornado con una pequeña sonrisa, sin decir nada, solo mirándole, los ojos igual de grandes que en sus recuerdos brillando de emoción.  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
Su voz suena cargada de emoción  
-Nunca pensé que me recordases  
Derek quiere decirle muchas cosas, disculparse por no haberle recordado antes, por no comprender antes todo lo que el humano significaba para él, pero nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, más bien de acciones, por lo que deja de contenerse y por fin se inclina y le besa.  
Quiere transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que no puede decirle con palabras, y Stiles parece comprenderlo, pues le agarra del cuello y le devuelve el beso con pasión.  
Stiles le inunda por completo y pierde el control. Le golpea contra la pared y le alza, obligándole a que se agarre con sus piernas a su cintura. Solo puede sentir a Stiles, su olor, su sabor, sus labios…  
Se obliga a parar poco a poco, pausadamente, terminando en un beso lánguido cargado de sentimientos, no hay prisa, no ahora que ha recordado, pero no le suelta. En su lugar, deja caer su cabeza en el pecho del humano, y deja que el sonido de su corazón se grabe en su memoria.  
Stiles parece haber encontrado el antídoto a su hiperactividad, pues se mantiene en calma, con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando su pelo con suavidad.  
No sabe cuanto tiempo llevan así, en completo silencio, cuando Stiles comienza a hablar  
-Si hubiese sabido que esa iba a ser la reacción al recordarme te lo habría dicho hace mucho tiempo  
Y Derek ríe, de verdad, con una sonora carcajada que hace que el castaño cierre los ojos de felicidad.  
-Ahora entiendo cómo me reconociste, como no ibas a hacerlo, si me seguías a todos los lados, eras un acosador en potencia  
Esta vez es el turno de Stiles de reírse y golpearle molesto, Derek levanta la mirada y le observa, con una nueva pregunta  
-¿Cómo me reconociste la primera vez, en el bosque?  
Apoya sus dedos con suavidad en los labios de Stiles antes de que este responda  
-Y no me digas que por la cara de cabreo y las cejas, que no cuela  
Stiles se sonroja y se remueve incómodo, finalmente fija de nuevo sus manos nerviosas en el pelo del lobo, mientras lo acaricia y mueve, con la mirada fija ahí, como si tuviese entre sus dedos lo más interesante del mundo  
-Bueno…creo que ya ha quedado claro que tenía cierta obsesión por vosotros, más bien por ti, y…bueno, cuando eso paso y os fuisteis… tenía que asegurarme de que estabais bien.  
No hace falta que aclare que se refiere al incendio, pero Derek lejos de molestarse por haber recordado el tema, le mira con curiosidad, esperando que continúe.  
-Fue a los seis años de haberos iros más o menos, por aquel entonces ya comenzaba a curiosear las cosas que no debía, entre ellas el ordenador del trabajo de mi padre, y pensé en Laura y tú, y que quizás os podía localizar, pero no funcionó  
Derek no puede evitar una sonrisa al imaginarse a una versión un poco más joven de Stiles frente al ordenador, con el ceño fruncido y frustrado, pero lo conoce tan bien, que sabe que el humano no se había rendido tan pronto  
-El caso es que un día se me ocurrió que tal vez la policía de otro condado os hubiese fichado por algún delito menor, una multa o algo así, y cuando os busqué por nombre…bueno, a Laura no la encontré, pero sí a ti y a la única foto que al parecer habían podido hacerte antes de que se “rompiese” la cámara y saliesen todas la demás inservibles. Por cierto, algún día tienes que contarme cómo pudieron pillarte conduciendo borracho, si se supone que vosotros no os emborracháis  
Lo último lo dice con una sonrisa en la voz y Derek recuerda esa noche, los sentimientos de rabia en el aniversario de la muerte de toda su familia, la culpabilidad y ganas de alejarse de Laura. El deseo de pagar de alguna forma por todo lo que hizo.  
Así que había cogido una botella de ron, se la había vertido parte por la ropa y la otra parte se la había bebido, todo ello mientras pasaba a posta ante un control de la policía y se había resistido a la autoridad.  
Todo ello le costó una noche en el calabozo y un par de costillas rotas que se sanaron prácticamente al instante, habría pasado a más, pero al dar el test de alcoholemia negativo no tuvieron más remedio que soltarlo.  
Era uno de sus peores recuerdos, cuando estaba en esa época de culpabilidad y auto destrucción, sin embargo la imagen del que ahora es su compañero, preocupado, buscando su nombre en las fichas policiales para asegurarse de que está bien, hace que recordar sea menos doloroso.  
Así que le besa, esta vez con lentitud, saboreándolo al máximo, permitiéndose recrear cada sensación, cada sentimiento, sin prisas.  
Puede ver como los ojos del humano se cierran pesados, y como este intenta esforzarse en permanecer con ellos abiertos, así que con una sonrisa lo lleva hasta la cama y lo acuesta sobre ella. La mano de Stiles se aferra a su brazo  
-No te vayas  
Y Derek no puede evitar sonreír y besarle suavemente, al mismo tiempo que se recuesta a su lado.  
-Nunca

 

Cuando abre los ojos ya es pleno día y la luz se filtra por la ventana. Puede sentir como un brazo caliente le abraza y una respiración pausada que golpetea con suavidad en su cuello.  
Se retira con suavidad, sin querer despertarle y le observa en silencio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Al parecer no estaba equivocado, ver dormir a Stiles es una de las cosas más relajantes y placenteras que ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Sabe que debería dejarlo dormir más, pero sus dedos pican, y no puede evitar acariciarle el rostro en un intento de memorizarlo, sabe que sus caricias le están despertando, pues puede oír el como el corazón del humano resuena cada vez más rápido, pero en lugar de parar, se inclina hacia él juguetón y le roba un beso  
-Buenos días  
Escuchar la risa de felicidad de Stiles nada más despertar es el mejor sonido que ha escuchado nunca, como un soplo de vida, que hace que su propio corazón se hinche de felicidad, y se promete a sí mismo escucharlo cada día.  
La voz de Stiles, divertida y somnolienta es segundo mejor sonido  
-Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de pequeño topo?

FIN


End file.
